


A Ravishing Breakfast

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Sasha (finally) wakes up to a surprise waiting for her.





	A Ravishing Breakfast

Her alarm shrilled next to her bed for the fourth or fifth time and this time she gave up trying to have a lie in. She reached over and pressed STOP, then gave a long sigh. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes and looking at her clock again it read 10:15 in red lettering. Her hand swiped the cold space to her left. She frowned and made herself get out of bed. She couldn’t be bothered with her ponytail today. Not on her birthday, anyways.

After lumbering to the bathroom she slowly made her way downstairs. Halfway something caught her nose, a familiar foody scent she possibly hasn’t had in a while. She couldn’t quite place it and thus continued her decent at a quicker pace as the scent grew got stronger with every step until she reached the door to the living room. Lightly giving it a push for a peek inside to find the table set for two. It was very fancy and clean, leaving her to wonder-

“ _You can come in now Sash. Breakfast is almost ready._ ” Armin’ voice came from the kitchen giving Sasha a small fright.

After quickly recovering she made her way inside. Her eyes immediately lit up after noticing a few parcels wrapped up and with her name on the tags, likely wishing her a great day and good fortune. She walked over to pick some up to shake them and find out who they were from; Krista, Ymir, Mikasa, Eren, Jean and, of course, Connie.

“Please, sit down.” Armin came through wearing his apron that read ‘Kiss the Cook’ on the front of it. “Breakfast is almost ready and don’t open your presents just yet. We’ll save them afterwards.” He was about to go back to whatever he was going in the kitchen until he stopped and turned back. “Oh, and eh…“ he walked over and kissed the birthday girl’s cheek. He pulled back and looked up into her eyes warmly. ”Good morning and happy birthday.”

Sasha smiled back. “Thank you.”

He pointed to her seat. “Sit.”

Sasha obeyed him and sat down at her usual spot at their table. Armin came through carrying two dinner plates. Setting hers down first, Sasha’ mouth watered. Her morning food was pork sausages and a goose egg on top of some chips. Her lower lip quivered. It was happening again.

“Breakfast is served.” Armin said with a smile. “You may now feast, my darling.” His hand was about to pull his chair back when two hands grabbed hold of his arm forcibly. He looked down at Sasha who looked like she was about to have a cardiac arrest. Timid, though he was, he had to ask; “S-Sasha? A-are you okay?”

Her gaze was unwavering until she looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes. He had seen it before back at summer camp many years ego. The camp councilors brought in meat for dinner one day that they had spent a fortune on getting. Upon first glance, Sasha went from normal to berserk-mode in a matter of seconds. She jumped over and on top of people who tried to stop her, tore the hunk of pork apart like it was paper. She had to be sedated and tied up to a post for a whole week inside a cabin far away from ever other camper. Armin remembered it as a dream and nothing but childhood imagination.

What a fool he was.

Sasha kept staring at him then back at the food, then back at him again and chuckled unnervingly at him. To say he was afraid would be an understatement. Finally she let him go; whilst still keeping her crazed gaze on Armin then slowly turned to her food he had prepared for her and, like a dog, ravaged it and chewed at. Memories of camp came flooding back to Armin but he didn’t know what to do. There was only him this time and he didn’t know who to call at such short notice. He sure didn’t have sedatives to concuss her with.

Her plate was clean and empty but his had remained untouched. Using his fork he pushed it toward her like how lion tamer would feed its caged pet. He kept pushing until she snatched up and eat it all up, using her fingers in place of knives and forks. He watched her, hoping her reign of madness would soon end once his breakfast was gone down her gullet. She smashed his plate down and swallowed the egg whole. After a tongue swipe across her lips and lying back on her chair, it seemed Sasha had finally settled and succumbed to her senses.

“S-Sasha, ehhh sweetie?” Armin cautiously stepped forward then winced, wondering if he set her off again. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want to start opening-”

Sasha’ intensive brown eyes fell on him, halting him in his tracks. They scanned him, took him in like it was the first time she had ever set eyes on him. Her whole body moved up and knelled on the chair like the character of L from _Death Note_ if L was ready to pounce on someone like a cat would to a mouse. Armin shakily tried to step backwards but Sasha already had him on his back.

“STOP!” a low guttural growl came from Sasha, her eyes wide and demonic looking as they looked down on the captured.

“Sasha!” he couldn’t, her body pinning him like was prey. He lay still, sure that move an inch was not a good idea. “Wha-what are you going to do to me?” Sasha grinned crazier than she already looked and leaned in a little more to the point where they touched noses together.

“YOU. ME. RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.”

“Wha-What do you mean? I don’t understand!”

“I WANT YOU ARMIN ARLERT! I WANT TO TAKE YOU! REWARD YOU! RAVISH YOU LIKE A POTATO SACK!”

Before he could protest or process what happened, 15 minutes flew by and he and Sasha were lying stark naked in the middle of living room floor, their clothes ripped apart and somewhere around the room. She was back to normal, lying on his chest and humming contently while he tried to make sense of what just happened and tried to not think of wearing crutches after every time he had surprise crazy sex with this woman. Said woman leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Was I too rough on you? Owww, I’m sorry. I know I get a little… carried away, you might say. Next time, how about we get to do what you want to do, how does that sound? Hmmm? _Heh_ , oh Armin. Thanks for the birthday breakfast it was wonderful.”

“Don’t mention it.” _Please don’t mention it ever again, I’m begging you!_

“You’re a good boyfriend.” She got up off the floor. “I’m going for a shower. If you have the energy you can join me later if you can manage.” She winked at him, giggled and walked away, her hips swaying as he watched.

After hearing the bathroom door close and the shower being turned on, he painfully crawled over to the house phone and dialed the number of ‘Marie’s’ to cancel his booking. The staff was not amused with his reasons.

“My girlfriend is food crazy! First she will see what’s on offer in your restaurant and will savagely eat whatever is there like an animal possessed! Then she’ll possibly kill or paralyze me with her hips once she finds out it was my idea to take her there!! _Yes_ I’ll pay the booking charge!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for one of my favorite characters of Attack on Titan, may you live long and feast upon the land potato girl!
> 
> It was done at such short notice and it nearly went down the angst route but I changed it and hopefully it turned out fine.
> 
> P.S. I’m Scottish, therefore; French fries = chips. Sorry/not sorry for any confusion.


End file.
